Currently, www.onlinelawyersource.com states that “Auto accident fatalities are the leading cause of death for young people in America. Teenagers comprise less than 7% of the total population but are involved in 14% of all auto accidents.” The article further states that research by Ford Motor Company revealed that teenage drivers are four times more distracted when using a cell phone compared to adult drivers. Further statistics reveal that 80% of teens have cell phones, 48% of teens admit talking on cell phones while driving and 61% admit to texting while driving.
Teen cell phone and mobile device usage while driving adversely affects the bottom line of insurance companies in the form of loss due to preventable accidents. To combat automobile accidents caused by inattentive drivers many states have, and are currently passing, legislation illegalizing the use of cell phones while driving.
Currently, no systems or methods exist to help insurance companies accurately assign a risk premium associated with mobile device usage while driving to those who carry out this dangerous activity such that no risk premium is assigned unduly to those who are not guilty of the activity.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.